


[Podfic] Petrichor & Parchment

by NostalgicPavements



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Book restorer Aziraphale, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gardener Crowley (Good Omens), Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Magical Realism, Plush Angel, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 4-4.5 Hours, Rimming, Romance, Smut, So much kissing, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NostalgicPavements/pseuds/NostalgicPavements
Summary: “Mr. Crowley, I presume?” Aziraphale asked in lieu of an introduction, which was not forthcoming. The guy hadn’t even removed his sunglasses. Oh God, he had a tattoo on his face. Aziraphale wasn’t one to judge, but… what kind of gardener had a snake tattoo on his face?***Podfic Produced with Author's Permission***
Relationships: Aziraphale & Anathema Device, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	[Podfic] Petrichor & Parchment

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Petrichor & Parchment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21121583) by [MrsNoggin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsNoggin/pseuds/MrsNoggin). 



> Thank you to MrsNoggin for allowing me to podfic this stunning piece of fiction, and for all her brilliant feedback to ensure this was as well-made as my humble abilities allow.

[Listen/Download ARCHIVE.ORG](https://archive.org/details/petrichor-parchment)

[Listen/Download ANCHOR FM](https://anchor.fm/nostalgicpavements/episodes/Petrichor--Parchment-by-MrsNoggin-eii4rn)


End file.
